Forbidden
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Allen returns home from a mission to be greeted by Lavi. Deciding Allen needs something to help him relax Lavi takes matters into his own hands. Rated M for hardcore yaoi and bondage. It's a Laven fic folks.


Forbidden

A/N: I own NOTHING. Allen, Lavi and everyone else in the D. Gray Man universe belong to Katsura Hoshino (who I would love to thank for finally giving us another chapter) any who this is rated M for a reason folks. Enjoy!

-Black Order Headquarters, Europe Branch-

Allen sighed softly as he walked into the main lobby of the headquarters after a long mission with one of the people he hated most, Kanda. To his surprise though was the ever so cheerful person who made coming home from the missions all the more worth it, Lavi. The redhead smiled warmly and pulled Allen into a tight hug causing the white haired boy to blush slightly. Though they had been together for a few years when Lavi displayed his affection publicly it made him bashful.

"Welcome home, Allen" Lavi smiled.

Allen smiled back and pulled away from Lavi slightly, "Thank you, Lavi. It's good to be home."

"Tch why don't you two go get a room" Kanda grumbled and went on to report the mission status to the head officer.

Lavi and Allen looked at one another and laughed slightly and made their way towards one of the lounges to catch up slightly on the whole ordeal. Lavi had been anxious about Allen coming home since he would have to be leaving within the next day on a mission of his own that had a high risk of him returning home in a casket. He noticed how exhausted Allen looked and thought maybe it would be better to just wait until he had rested some. However, Allen had waited desperately to see Lavi again since the mission with Kanda was less than enjoyable. The whole time the two had constantly fought, and Kanda had threatened to expose something that was meant to keep a secret.

"Allen is something wrong?" Lavi asked picking up on the younger man's distress.

Allen jumped slightly, "Ah…well actually there is something wrong…K-Kanda knows! H-He knows about-"

Before Allen could even finish Lavi had silenced him with a passionate kiss and then pulled the trembling youth to him, "Allen it doesn't matter if Yu knows or not. He won't tell anyone since he sees no benefit of it."

"But-" Allen started again only to be cut off with another kiss.

Lavi started to rub Allen's back, "Besides, I don't care if what is between us is forbidden or not. That doesn't change the fact that I love you. Look Allen, why don't you go get a shower to calm down and I'll swing by to see you later?"

Allen nodded understanding what Lavi was getting at, "Alright, but if you happen to come across any of those towels that are just fresh out of the dryer drop a few off. My back is killing me"

"Of course" Lavi smiled and watched as Allen made his way towards the shared bathroom.

Deep down the redhead had hated that the bathroom was shared by everyone in the entire headquarters, made it extremely difficult for he and Allen to have any alone time. However, once in a blue moon one of the private stalls in the shared bathroom was open. Lavi had noted how many of people had often snuck off to the private stalls in order to share their own passions. However, Lavi was envious since their relationships weren't seen as "taboo" as his was. He was to be the next bookman, a neutral entity that was only to record history in a neutral setting. The fact that he had become involved with someone romantically was against all rules of the bookman code. Yet, Lavi didn't care he would throw it all away for Allen, he was the first one to make Lavi feel like he actually mattered. Smiling to himself Lavi quickly went to go make sure he kept to his promise and went in search for the fresh towels Allen had requested.

Meanwhile Allen sighed and leaned against the wall of one of the private stalls thankful that he had managed to snag one. He was relieved to be home and just to be with Lavi once more. The white haired youth knew that their relationship was very taboo, not since they were both men, but the fact that Lavi was to be the next bookman. As much as he hated it, he could never ask Lavi to give up on his goals for life. Sighing once more he heard the door open to the private stall.

"Lavi?" Allen asked turning the curtain back some.

Lavi smiled softly, "Fresh from the laundry room."

"Why did you grab so many?" Allen asked blushing faintly.

Lavi smirked slightly and started taking his shirt off, "Well you did say your back hurt so let me help you out there."

"L-Lavi" Allen blushed and turned bashful.

The redhead smiled and turned off the water leaving Allen standing there dripping, not sure on what Lavi was actually plotting. Without warning Lavi had taken his scarf and wrapped Allen's wrists and tied him up to the shower rod. His eye trailed down Allen's body hungrily Though Allen was smaller than him he was extremely fit and brandished much to Lavi's surprise a well-toned body. Feeling rather surprised Lavi smiled faintly and turned on the cold water and watched as Allen began to squirm.

"Lavi it's cold!" Allen whined

Lavi smiled faintly and started to plant kisses down Allen's neck, "Just endure it for a little longer, Allen."

Being fueled by the groans and whimpers of the still bound Allen Lavi moved from Allen's neck and trailed down his chest towards his lower body. He noticed that even with such little foreplay Allen looked like he was already hard, and almost in agony. Taking pity on him Lavi started to wrap his mouth around Allen smiling as the younger male let out a gasp and a deep groan. The redhead smiled and continued to work on pleasing Allen to the best of his ability.

Meanwhile Allen gripped at the scarf that kept him bound as Lavi nearly drove him to the edge of madness with pleasure. He wasn't sure how, but the redhead somehow knew exactly what to do in order to turn Allen on even more. As Lavi took him in deeper he felt something starting to well up inside of him. It was a feeling he wasn't used to, like something was growing hotter inside of him, and he wouldn't be able to hold it back any longer. The pressure kept building and he could no longer endure it.

"LAVI I'M…I'M GOING TO!" Allen cried as he came.

Lavi much to Allen's surprise managed to swallow all of it and got up licking the stray liquid from the side of his mouth, "You certainly held out longer than I thought."

"C-come on turn the water off" Allen whined once more squirming in the cold water.

Lavi sighed and removed the rest of his clothes, "Fine I suppose, you look like you're freezing I better warm you up."

"And who's fault is that?" Allen asked raising an eyebrow.

The redhead smiled and kissed Allen bringing him down from the shower rod, "Sorry, I'll make it up to you and make sure you're all warmed up."

"You better" Allen muttered and found himself thrown onto the shower floor, "Ngh…"

Lavi smiled faintly and used Allen's bound wrists to pull him up to a dog like position. Much to Allen's surprise Lavi was actually stronger than he appeared, thus left him curious on what Lavi actually had planned for their night. Much to his surprise he could already feel Lavi starting to prod against him already excited. Before Lavi got too carried away he turned the water back on to a warm temperature to help ensure Allen didn't catch a cold. Soon his attention turned back to Allen, who was still at his mercy. Biting on his ear slightly Lavi started to push himself into Allen's sleek frame. Allen groaned as soon as he felt Lavi inside him, and at that instant he started to tense up.

"Allen relax" Lavi commanded, something that was unusual for him.

Allen wasn't sure about what it was about that voice, but it turned him on even more and tried to comply with Lavi's command. He could feel as Lavi started to slowly rock his hips against him, feeling him move deeper into him. Allen felt himself getting lost in the pleasure once more and clung to the scarf that continued to bind his hands from any movement unless Lavi directed it. He had never seen this side of the man he loved, but there was something about the spontaneous actions that secretly turned him on. He was pulled from his thoughts as Lavi became more aggressive with his thrusts and pulled him back further to where his arms were starting to hurt from the position he was in. Though the pleasure he was receiving from Lavi was more than enough to make him forget his pain for the time being.

"Ahn…L-Lavi!" Allen cried as the passion was becoming too much.

Lavi smiled and bit Allen's ear, "Yes, Allen~?"

"M-More" Allen pleaded feeling himself growing weaker.

Lavi was more than happy to oblige and picked up his pace once more to the cries and pleas of the young man underneath him. His groans were replied with the cries and whimpers of Allen who seemed to be lost in the vast pleasure of their shower. Feeling some of his strength leave him he allowed Allen to slump on the floor, which gave him a deeper angle to please him even further. Time seemed to stand still as the two were caught in their passion. Lavi finally felt the pressure building up within himself knowing that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. With one final thrust he knew he was done for.

"Allen I'm going to-" Lavi groaned as he came inside the young exorcist under him.

"Ha…Ha….ngh…L-Lavi…" Allen groaned as he felt Lavi pull out from him.

The redhead smiled unbound Allen from his scarf and kissed him deeply, "You were amazing"

Allen blushed at the compliment and squirmed slightly still feeling Lavi's semen slowly exiting his body. Feeling exhausted he collapsed against Lavi's bare chest and noticed the towels were still where Lavi had left them. Shakily he reached for one and started to tenderly dry off Lavi who seemed to be caught by surprise of the gesture. Smiling faintly he returned the favor and started to dry Allen's hair humming softly. Before long the two were fully dried and clothed once more.

"Talk about passionate" Allen smiled faintly as he tried to message his sore shoulder.

Lavi frowned slightly, "Still hurting?"

"Yeah" Allen tried to wave it off, "No big deal though.."

Lavi sighed and walked with Allen to his room, "That won't do at all then."

Before Allen could protest Lavi had entered his room with him and already had him thrown on the bed. The silver haired teen wanted to desperately object to all the attention, but it was his Lavi who was showering him with it. Feeling a little more weight on his hips he knew that Lavi was sitting on his back, and started messaging his back and shoulders. Feeling some of the tension loosen up Allen started to enjoy the feeling of the strong hands of his lover caressing his back in such a gentle manner. It felt like the start of their second wind, which he wouldn't have minded at all.

"H-Hey Lavi can I see your bandana real quick?" Allen asked as he started to sink into the mattress some.

Lavi stopped and slid his bandana off and handed it Allen curious, "What do you want it for?"

Allen sat up slightly and wrapped the bandana around his eyes covering them, "Lavi, c-can we…again?"

"Already huh?" Lavi smiled and kissed Allen's forehead, "You're a glutton for punishment aren't you?"

Allen blushed faintly, "No, it's just that I missed you so much….Your voice, your touch.."

Lavi pulled Allen close and once again used his scarf to bind Allen to two of the bed posts. Recently the silver haired boy had been given an old four poster bed, which paid off for what they wanted to do. Lavi smiled weakly as Allen moved against him while still being bound to the bed. Though blindfolded Allen was comfortable enough with his surroundings and knew where to guide his body in order to please Lavi even more. There was something that he wanted to do in return for the pleasure that his love had given him beforehand. Carefully he started to take Lavi into his own mouth and attempted to mirror the same movements he had felt during their session in the shower.

"Ngh…A-Allen" Lavi groaned and gripped Allen's hair to gain better control.

Allen winced some but continued to use his tongue to work around Lavi and ensure that he enjoyed himself as well. He could hear the groans from Lavi and felt him start to twitch from his constant teasing. Before much longer Lavi could no longer endure the passion that was building up and felt himself cum in the mouth of his beloved. Allen was caught off guard and pulled away just as Lavi came. Lavi looked as Allen pulled away covered in his seed, and unbound the boy and took the blindfold off.

Allen looked up at Lavi innocently and cuddled into his beloved's chest. He could feel the steady breathing of his love and felt himself starting to slightly doze off. Lavi smiled and brushed some of Allen's hair out of his face and wiped away the mess he had made. Pulling Allen closer to him he felt sleep start to overcome him, but he should probably return to his room.

"Can't you stay?" Allen pleaded.

Lavi messed with his hair, "I would love to Allen, but I have to leave in the morning for a mission. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I don't care about that anymore!" Allen cried, "Please Lavi!"

Lavi sighed softly and poked his forehead, "How can I leave you if you're all worked up like this. However if I'm not here when you wake up I had to leave."

"I'll see you off" Allen promised and pulled Lavi back into the bed.

For the rest of the night the two slept peacefully in each-other's arms until morning slowly came around. Allen stirred as he noticed that Lavi was no longer at his side and rushed towards the departing area. He never realized that somehow before Lavi had left he had managed to dress him just in case he had decided to rush to see him off. Allen quickly grabbed the door frame and noticed that Lavi was waiting quietly by himself.

"LAVI!" Allen called and hugged him from behind.

Lavi smiled and messed with his hair, "Glad you made it, I decided to show up early for once."

Allen blushed, "I…I wanted to see you off…How long are you going to be gone this time?"

"It'll be a couple of weeks" Lavi sighed sadly, "You going to miss me?"

"Of course" Allen smiled bitterly.

Lavi kissed his forehead and handed his beloved scarf to Allen, "Here take this, and keep it safe until I get back."

Allen blushed and took the beloved scarf from his lover, "A-Are you sure?"

"Of course I am" Lavi smiled, "Look inside of it."

Allen did so as commanded and noticed that there was a small box wrapped within the long scarf. He looked at Lavi and noticed the redhead gave a slight nod and opened the box. To his surprise there was a small silver band within the box and he noticed that it was actually one of the ones Lavi had worn beforehand. He looked to his lover and felt his eyes tear up, was it what he thought it was.

"Allen, when I get back. Will you marry me?" Lavi asked quietly.

Allen nodded crying into Lavi's chest, "Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Lavi smiled and kissed Allen softly. Their love may have been forbidden, but it was the purest form of love anyone could have possibly witnessed. Until he would be able to come home he hoped that Allen would find comfort within the ring and scarf that he left behind. Allen smiled and watched as Lavi departed with the rest of his group and then turned his attention towards the ring that now rested on his left hand. He had a feeling no matter what he and Lavi would be together forever now.

-End-


End file.
